Competition
by GreatFangirlOfYaoi
Summary: Inuyasha is popular among men and Jakotsu wants to have fun, so he makes a competition. And the prize is Inuyasha. Contains lemon in later chapters


**Author's notes**

This is my first story, so there might be some word mistakes. I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Round one**

"Okaaaay! Is everyone here?" Jakotsu yelled to group of men. Sesshomaru, Miroku, Koga, Naraku and Bankotsu nodded, but Byakuya answered: "Kohaku is not here yet"

Sango, who was watching with Kagome and Shippo, was now furious. "WHAT? KOHAKU IS TOO YOUNG! WHO EVEN GAVE THE PERMISSION TO HIM?" she shouted. Everyone was quiet. Then Miroku raised his hand.

"Um… I gave the permission… But Jakotsu said there is no age rating and I knew Kohaku was interested so I-"

"MIROKU! YOU STUBID MONK!" Sango started to hit Miroku with Hiraikotsu, but Jakotsu stopped her. "Now, now. He can't be part of the competition, if you hit him like that."

"YOU! YOU SAID THAT THERE WAS NO AGE RATING!" Now Sango switched her victim. Miroku and Bankotsu tried to stop her, but they just got bruises.

"Oneesan! Stop! It's not their fault that I want to… you know", said Kohaku, who had just arrived. The look on Sango's face was simply scary now. She looked like she would kill her little brother here and now. She started to approach Kohaku, but then Koga hit her and she fell down unconscious.

"Thanks…" Kohaku muttered and joined to the group.

At the same time, Inuyasha, who was tied behind Jakotsu's back, was waking up. All he remembered was that Jakotsu walked towards him and after that his vision went dark. Now he saw seven men and one boy standing in front of him, one of them explaining about "the round One".

"So, it's simple. You catch ten fish from that river as fast as you can. The last one is out of the competition", Jakotsu said.

"Tsch, this is gonna be too easy", Koga said. "Don't be so sure. He's going to be mine", Miroku answered with a grin while they settled next to the river.

"Ready, set, GO!" Jakotsu yelled and the men started to catch fishes.

First one, who got ten fish, was Sesshomaru, who had used his claws. Second was Kohaku, because he had been fishing when he was young. The third ones were Koga and Naraku, who had worked together. After that Miroku came from the river, soaked. He was mumbling something about Koga being bastard. Two seconds after Miroku, Bankotsu stepped out of the river, ten fishes with him. So Byakuya dropped out of competition first.

"Sorry, Byakuya, you lost", Jakotsu said cheerfully while Koga and Miroku were fighting.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you're awake!" Kagome said when she noticed that Inuyasha was struggling, trying to free himself from the rope.

"Sorry, Inuyasha. That rope is too strong for you. Only full fledged demon could break it", Shippo said. _You're kidding me, right?_ Inuyasha thought while watching how Byakuya sat next to Kagome.

**Round two**

Thirty minutes passed after first round. Inuyasha stared at Sesshomaru, who was speaking with Kohaku about second round. Inuyasha still couldn't believe what his brother just said to him.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha._

"_What do you want?" Inuyasha asked angrily. Sesshomaru grinned and answered: "I just came here to say you something: I will be the winner. And when I take my prize, I won't hold back."_

_Inuyasha was shocked, when Sesshomaru stood up and continued: "Remember that." He licked his lips and walked away._

Please don't win_, Inuyasha thought in panic. He didn't want to get raped by his own brother!_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, the second round goes like this: You go and kill as many demons as you can in one hour. You will bring demons' bodies here", Jakotsu explained and pointed the ground next to him. "Loser is the one who gets the less demons, okay?"

Everyone nodded. "Ok. Time starts… NOW!"

All of them went to different ways, but the all went to the big forest near them. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome wasn't there. "Shippo, where's 'gome?" he asked from small kitzune. "She went to her own world to pick some food."

Meanwhile Miroku and Kouga where killing demons as quick as they could. _Dammit… Kouga is way too fast… I need to find a way to slow him down,_ Miroku thought, when he killed an oni.

"Hey monk! I bet I've killed more than you", Kouga shouted with grin on his face. "I don't think so. How many you have?" Miroku answered. "172."

Miroku froze. _172… I'm never gonna win! I've only 115!_

After one hour everyone had their own pile of demons. "Sooooo, how many demons you killed?" Jakotsu asked from competitors.

"Kohaku?" "200." _Whoa! He's really good,_ Inuyasha thought. _But he IS a demon slayer… _

"Koga?" "254." _Pretty good…_

"Sesshomaru?" "526." _Noooo! I'm gonna get raped!_

"Miroku?" "190." _For human, that's amazing._

"Bankotsu?" "374." _Great… If Sesshomaru doesn't rape me then he does…_

"Naraku?" "432." _Oh God, no..._

Miroku looked really disappointed, when he lost the chance to get Inuyasha. But when Kagome came with lots of food from her own world, Miroku cheered up a bit.

"What's this?" Jakotsu asked. Kagome smiled and answered: "Food from my world. I thought you guys would be hungry, so I brought you this."

Everyone sat down and started to eat – except for Inuyasha, who watched them eating and drooled. After a minute, someone sat next to him. "Kohaku? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked. "I knew you would be hungry so I brought some food for you."

"Tsch. I can't eat while I'm tied", Inuyasha said. "That's why…" Kohaku said and grabbed chopsticks. He picked up some sushi and moved it in front of Inuyasha's mouth. "EEEEEH?"

"Just eat", Kohaku said. So Inuyasha ate. _This is sooooo embarrassing! I mean, I didn't even know that he liked me,_ Inuyasha thought as he munched some Yakisoba. He saw that Kohaku was looking at him. _Awkward…_

"Round three is going to start!" Jakotsu yelled. Kohaku glanced at Inuyasha one more time and said: "I gotta go." Inuyasha looked how young demon slayer ran towards the others. _That guy really is an idiot,_ he thought.

**Author's notes**

Sooooo, what did you like? I won't tell you what paring or parings it will be at the end, but I'm pretty sure that it won't be Inuyasha/Kohaku. There will be two or three rounds in one chapter.

Inuyasha: Dammit! Why did you put me into something emberrasing like that! I don't want to be the prize! Why can't Kohaku be the prize?

Kohaku: Eeeeh? You want me as prize? That's so great! I knew my feelings weren't one-sided!

Inuyasha: Damn! That wasn't what I meant, you scum!

Me: *Tries to protect Kohaku from Inuyasha* But Inuyasha! Kohaku might be very… uke, but you're even more uke! I mean, you're uke in most of parings!

Inuyasha: And he isn't? Yea, right.

Me: But there's more parings about you. NaraInu, MiroInu, KouInu…

Sesshomaru: Don't you forget about SessInu. Most of them are rated M.

Me: I know! That paring is just great!

Inuyasha: I HATE YOU! *Goes somewhere to check out if Sesshomaru was right about FanFics*

Me: Everyone hates me, and I'm proud of it! *Evil laugh* See ya next time!


End file.
